Counterfeit Language
by Not So Fictional
Summary: It all started with an internet conversation. Neither one expected it to go any further than that. But with a few chance incounters everything changed... He found out she was off limits, she was his best friends little sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the stuff you don't recognize. So please don't sue us... we'd like to keep our money. The story title belongs to **Gatsby's American Dream **and the chapter title belongs to **Cute Is What We Aim For**. That's all, please don't steal and enjoy!_

Chapter One: These Fingertips Are Moving Faster Than These Lips

Sighing heavily as she stood in front of the door that would allow her in her apartment, Isabelle Kendrick began digging through her bag, searching for her keys the sun having nearly set and giving way to the night. Mentally cursing herself for deciding to walk to work that day, she ran hand through her long, heavily layered bleached blonde hair before sitting on the ground and dumping her purse out in front of her. In mere seconds she found the large collection of key chains that was connected to the few keys that she hand and pouted. She'd at least wanted a challenge seeing as now she had to pick up everything she'd dumped out. It really wasn't turning out to be her day.

Soon enough she'd managed to stuff all her belongings back in the rather large tote she carried with her as her purse and dusted off the back of the jeans she was wearing before jamming her key into the lock. At that point, all she wanted was to get inside, change into a pair of pajamas, and vegetate on her couch for the rest of the night. Turning the doorknob, she'd just barely managed to push the door open when someone yelling her name caused her to jump, startled by the sudden noise.

"Aww… did I scare you Belle?" A voice asked as she slowly turned around to face the person who'd screamed her name. Narrowing her eyes as she looked up at the rather tall, skinny boy now standing in front of her with a wide grin she said sarcastically,

"Of course not, Coby. 'Cause you know I randomly decide to jump about seventy-five feet in the air for no apparent reason."

"I thought that was probably it." He answered, pushing her into the apartment which they shared, the dark fringe that was his bangs swept off to one side of his face, succeeding in hiding one of his eyes. Shaking her head and laughing slightly, she felt her mood starting to brighten already as she walked towards her bedroom. Not bothering to shut the door behind her as she undid the button on her jeans before sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them. Grabbing the black lounge pants laying at the foot of her bed, she quickly slid them on, not bothering to change out of the pale blue 'Taking Back Sunday' t-shirt she was wearing. Making sure to take one of the many hair ties off her dresser, she was just pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail as she walked into the kitchen where Coby was standing, looking through the cupboards. Glancing over at her before continuing his search for food, he asked,

"Rough day at work?"

"God… you have no idea." Isabelle answered, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out a pitcher of Kool-Aid. Pouring herself a glass, she was quick to put the rest back where it belonged, taking a drink as she did so. From there she dove into all the details of what had made her day so horrendous, from the moody woman who'd gotten snippy with her for no apparent reason to the child who'd decided that the floor was thirsty and dumped his chocolate milk on it while throwing at tantrum. By the time she'd finished her story she'd heaved another sigh and ended with, "And I swear if I didn't need that job I'd never go back."

"Feel better now?" Coby asked, moving to stand next to and slung one of his arms around her slender shoulders, his green eyes staring down at her. Nodding, Isabelle met his gaze with her own deep blue eyes and wrapped both her arms around his slender waist.

"Yeah, take-out would make me feel even better though."

"Chinese?"

"Read my mind." Detaching themselves from one another, Isabelle grabbed the correct menu from the drawer where they kept all their take-out menus handy while Coby grabbed the phone. Looking over it for a second with him standing behind her, reading over her shoulder, she told him what she wanted and left him to do the ordering. He was better at deciphering the thick accent of the people that owned the restaurant anyway. Moving into the living room she pushed her angled bangs out of her eyes and grabbed her laptop and the remote, switching on the television as she settled down on the couch. Coby joined her a few minutes later, walking over to their DVD collection and grabbing one off the shelf, putting it in the player. Sitting down next to her as the opening credits began, she glanced up from the screen of the computer sitting on her at the television screen before smiling widely and looking over at the boy sitting next to her,

"Did you know that you, Jacoby Owen Richards, are the coolest best friend ever?"

"Duh. And did you, Isabelle Rose Kendrick, know that you are addicted to the internet? Put that thing down and watch the movie with me dammit." Coby answered, staring at her while pointing to computer. Grinning at him, she did as told, sitting it on the coffee table in front of them, before settling in to watch Pirates of The Caribbean. Half an hour later, the two were having a very serious discussion about who was hotter, Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp, when there was a knock on the door.

"Food's here." Coby announced, and Isabelle rolled her eyes while pausing the movie and said,

"So go get it idiot." Giggling as the only response he gave before standing from the couch was a raised middle finger, she watched as he walked to the front door before pulling it open. Handing the delivery guy two bills and telling him to keep the change, he took the bag from him and kicked the door shut before returning to the spot he'd just abandoned. Taking one of the cartons from Coby and opening it she inhaled the citrus smell that the orange chicken inside gave off before asking, "Where are my chop sticks?"

"You called me an idiot, so you can eat with your fingers." Coby responded, grabbing both sets before tucking one underneath the leg furthest from her. Watching as he began eating, all she could do is gape at him, mouth hung open slightly, for a few moments.

"Fine! You win, I'm sorry. You're not an idiot, now can I have them?" Sighing over dramatically, he handed the eating utensils over to her while saying,

"Yes… but only because you'll get that incredibly gorgeous brother of yours to beat me up if I don't."

"Ew. Coby I am attempting to eat here. Can we not talk about how badly you want in my _brother's_ pants? It's more than only a little disturbing." Rolling his eyes, Coby ignored her, turning his attention back to the television where the movie was playing once again. Isabelle did the same, munching on her food and occasionally reciting random lines from the movie which she knew by heart.

xoxox

A few hours and two movies later, Isabelle was still sitting on the couch, her carton of food discarded and her laptop on her lap. Coby was passed out beside her, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch opposite of her. His mouth was hanging open slightly and she couldn't help but giggle a little as she noticed the small amount of drool coming from the side of his mouth as pushed his bangs from his eyes. Smiling she realized how calm and innocent he looked while he slept and couldn't help but compare that to the way he acted when awake. The two sides of him were polar opposites. When he was awake he was the epitome of hyperactive-ness, always coming up with crazy ideas and schemes to get what he wanted, and that was what she loved about her best friend most.

She was snapped out of her day dreaming by the sound of and instant message popping up and quickly glanced down at the screen in front of her. Her smile only widened as she saw the screen name that was followed by a very simple message.

**highonlife: **_hey Belle… are you on?_

**xxbleedingrosexx: **_yep I'm here. How are you??_

And with those few words she was up for a good part of the night, chatting with the amazing friend she'd been talking to for over a year. Her fingers fluttered across the keyboard in a flurry, losing all track of time until she heard a muffled ringing from somewhere. _Someone had better be dying _she thought to herself, glancing at the clock which read _2:30 AM _as she typed a quick '**brb**'. Answering it she all but growled out,

"Hello?"

"Izzy! How's my favorite baby sister?" She heard her brother ask cheerfully causing her to scowl at nothing in particular.

"What in god's name are you doing calling me at this time of night? Normal people are sleeping at _two-thirty_ in the morning."

"Since when have you ever been normal?"

"What do you want Brian?" She asked, her tone of voice clearly conveying just how annoyed she was with him at this point. It was obvious that he realized this when he stopped trying to make small talk and got right to the point.

"We're going to be in Seattle next Tuesday. I want you to come up and spend the day with me. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Can I bring Coby with me?"

"Do you have to?" Brian groaned, and Isabelle couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you want to see me?"

"Fine… bring him along. But if anything happens to him, it's not my fault."

"Shut up, you act like he's some sex-crazed teenage fan girl."

"Are you trying to tell me that he's not?"

"I'm hanging up now Brian. I love you and bye." Not waiting for a reply from him, she hit the end button and tossed the phone onto the side table by the couch. Focusing her attention back to her computer screen she nearly growled in frustration, mentally cursing her brother and his horrible timing, as she read the last few lines in the instant message.

**highonlife: **_I really hate to do this… but I've really gotta go. I'll ttyl_

**_highonlife has signed out…_ **

Signing herself out, she shut down her computer and gently woke Coby, telling him to go to bed. Then following her own advice, she walked into her own bedroom, dropping down on her bed with a soft 'thud'. Crawling underneath the blankets, she quickly fell asleep, the last conscious though on her mind being the rather amazing boy she'd been talking to for most of the night.

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter and hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Please, review and let us know what you think, we appreciate all the feedback. That's about all I can think to say for now. The next chapter should be out really soon, so until then I'm outta here. Jessica S. is up next... -Jessica C._


	2. Chapter 2

**Counterfeit Language**

**Chapter Two Seattle, Messages, and Bonding**

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Brian was an ass sometimes but she missed him. With Coby in tow they went to meet her brother. It had been a week since she had talked to him and she was really looking forward to this. But she had been asked to meet him ridiculously early. He had someone that he wanted her to meet. This could be any where from a new wrestler to a new girlfriend, with Brian you never knew. She spotted her brother and smiled it had been a while since she had seen him and he looked better than ever. Coby smiled when he saw Brian as well.

"Down, boy." Isabelle said calmly to her best friend. Coby glared at her, but he played nice. Brian hugged his little sister and she hugged him back. They walked to a diner that for some reason was open at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. Coby practically collapsed into his chair.

"How have you been Brian?"

"Tired, I've missed my little sister."

"Hey, what about me?" Coby demanded. Brian ignored the remark, trying not to laugh.

"Aw, Brian that is so sweet. But never ever again call me at 2:30 in the morning."

"Were you busy that night?"

"She was talking to this person that she met online." Coby said.

"Isabelle Rose Kendrick, what did I tell you about people that you meet online."

"Brian, its not a big deal. We're just friends. It's not like…"

"Just be careful Belle. Oh and here comes the person I wanted you to meet." Brian said looking past his sister to a dark haired man that was approaching. "You met him almost a year ago, so you may not remember him."

"Who Brian? You know me I remember everyone."

"No you don't Belle…"

"Are the two of you done pretending I am not here?" Cody interrupted.

"No, at least I'm not." Brian stood up as the dark haired man approached the table. "Paul about time what did you do get lost?"

"Not funny Brian. And no I got stuck in traffic. Would you like to tell me why in the hell you made me drag my ass out of bed for a six o'clock breakfast?"

"Yeah, Paul I want you to meet my little sister and her best friend Coby." Isabelle stood and grabbed a chair form another table and pulled it over. She sat in it and let Paul have her chair.

"Isabelle right? I met you last year when you flew to Texas for a show."

"I don't remember, wow Brian maybe you are right. I don't remember much about that day though. So yeah nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Coby, Belles best friend and roommate." Paul's head was reeling, had the man just said Belle. It made him think of the girl that he had talk to for the past year online. Putting it at the back of his mind he enjoyed breakfast and when Coby asked if he could go to the closest hotel and sleep he laughed.

"I have to agree with Coby, I didn't think that I would be this tired this morning." Brian said.

"Then hell lets head back to the damn hotel I wanna check my e-mail I didn't get a chance to do it this morning when I got up because some insane man made me get up really early."

"Okay, me and Coby can get a room for the day wherever ya'll are stayin' as long as it has internet access."

"You and your damn internet. You are addicted to it Belle."

"Shut up Coby I am not addicted." The group laughed and walked the seven blocks to the hotel. Once Belle and Coby had checked in they ran up to their room and Belle plugged in her Lap top and Coby passed out as soon as he hit the bed. She got online and logged into her e-mail and instant messenger. Immediately she noticed that he was online. Before she could IM him a message appeared on her screen.

highonlife: Hey Belle, you're up early

xxbleedingrosexx: I know I had to go somewhere this morning.

highonlife: Ugh so did I. Breakfast at 6 in the morning is not my thing

xxbleedingrosexx: Breakfast? At 6 I thought I was the only insane person in the world

highonlife: No I think there r plenty of crazy people in this world

xxbleedingrosexx: ur telling me, my brother made me get up at 6 to meet one of his friends

highonlife: To meet one of his friends?

xxbleedingrosexx: yeah, my brother is just plain weird. I had to get up early when he could have just brought his friend to my house or something or had us meet later in the damn day.

highonlife: That would have worked. Well I have to go cos my room mate wants to use the computer.

xxbleedingrosexx: kk TTYL

Isabelle signed off and went to the second bed in the room after she checked her e-mail. It was all junk except for the message from her mother. She deleted it with out reading it. She was furious at her mother. All she did was try to match her up with a guy that she deemed appropriate for her baby girl. She lay back on the bed and sighed. She was just realizing that she was falling in love with this "person" she met online. He understood her and he actually talked to her like she was a normal human being. Not like a WWE wrestlers little sister. But then again that is the one thing that she felt guilty about not telling him. She told him things that she didn't even tell Coby.

-----------------------------------------

Paul London was sitting in his hotel room talking to Brian. He was checking to she if his girlfriend, Michelle was online. They were staying at two different hotels because Vince had decided that the Divas and the wrestlers were not staying in the same hotel. He grinned and told Paul to shut up for a minute.

xxxMissMcCoolxxx: Hey Brian

briankendrick: Hey Chelle

xxxMissMcCoolxxx: UGH Vince has me roomed with Jillian

briankendrick: sorry babe, well my sister is in town so why don't you come over and visit with her today.

xxxMissMcCoolxxx: ok that doesn't count as sharing a hotel room. Be over in like half an hour.

briankendrick: alright see u in a little bit babe.

xxxMissMcCoolxxx: bye laterz I luv u

briankendrick: luv u 2

_**xxxMissMcCoolxxx has signed off **_

-----------------------------------

Belle was just waking up from a quick half hour nap when she heard a knock at her door. She rolled over and watched Coby get up to answer the door. She rolled over and grabbed for her hair tie that had fallen free of her hair. She sat up and pulled her hair into a knot at the base of her neck. Coby was letting Brian, Paul and some blonde chick in.

"Get any sleep sis?"

"Yeah maybe a half hour, what are you doing here?"

"There is someone else I want you to meet."

"Oh really lemme guess the blonde that followed you and Paul in right?"

"Really Belle do you have to be sarcastic?"

"Yeah Brian I do." Isabelle turned to the female that had walked in as well. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Kendrick, Brian's little sister."

"Michelle McCool, Brian's girlfriend."

"At least she's polite…"

"Shut up Coby." Brian and Belle said at the same time, causing Paul to laugh and Michelle to looked startled.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous that Brian has a girlfriend." Belle said to the startled woman.

"I'm not going to ask. So anyway what are we going to do today. The only thing I know is that Vince said everyone had to be at the arena at 4:00 pm." Michelle said.

"I like you already and I have just met you."

"Thank you Belle."

"Yeah your welcome. Now I agree with Michelle what are we going to do?"

"I say we go shopping." Coby said from his seat on the dresser. Everyone turned and looked at him. Michelle and Belle burst out laughing.

"Paul I have a feeling we are stuck shopping for the rest of the day. The women out vote us by one."

"I noticed Brian. So I guess this means we are heading out?"

"Yeah…" Three voices said at once. Michelle walked with Brian hand in hand. And Belle walked next to Coby. They were laughing when they walked out of the hotel.

By the time they had been to three stores Paul was ready to go back to the hotel. But a quick glance at his watched showed that it was noon. He was finally going to get the minds of the females off shopping at least for a little while.

"Hey everyone who's hungry?"

"Food, but we're shopping?" Belle said sarcastically. Brian glared at her. She grinned at her brother. "Come on Brian you know I am joking. I am starving. What are you all in the mood for?"

"Fast food, any kind of fast food."

"Coby you disgust me, you eat and eat and never gain weight no matter what it is you eat."

"Sorry Brian just the way I am. Now like I said fast food."

"There is a McDonalds down the road. Lets go there."

---------------------------------

By the time four o'clock rolled around they were all on their way to the arena. When they got there Coby was ready to fall asleep, Belle was exhausted and so was Michelle. They all had matches that night and they had to rest a little bit before then. Vince McMahon was stalking around backstage making sure that everyone was there. Once he was satisfied that they were he stalked to his office. Belle was happy to be off her feet and she was talking to Michelle about life on the road. They were laughing over a story that Belle had just told when Jillian Hall walked into the catering area. She took one look at Michelle and turned her attention to Belle.

"You might want to watch who you become friends with."

"Excuse me?" Belle asked

"You heard me. She isn't exactly the best person to be hanging around." Jillian said. Belle looked at Michelle and gave her a warning glance.

"Now why shouldn't I hang out with her?"

"Because she is always around those two idiots London and Kendrick." Belle could barely hold back her laugh. But she some how managed to keep a straight face when she responded.

"Next time I see Brian I'll let him know that you think he is an idiot. By the way, I'm Isabelle Kendrick, Brian's little sister." The look on Jillian's face was priceless when Belle finished her sentence. Jillian was left to stand there as Michelle and Belle walked away laughing.

"I'll beat the hell out of her tonight for that comment about Brian and Paul."

"You have a match against her tonight?"

"Yeah, it should be fun. Hell I don't know why she has something against the guys but apparently she does. She also hates all the divas that are better than her."

"Really now, that is quite interesting."

"It is isn't it. So are you and Coby staying for the show? Because he looked ready to collapse."

"No I think we are going to leave, if Coby doesn't get his beauty sleep then he gets cranky. And I get cranky too when I am up all day with out more than an hours sleep."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then, I have to go change for my match. I can't believe that it is time for SmackDown to start."

"Okay well I am going to go find Coby and drag him back to our hotel. I had a great time today, and I am really glad my brother found a great girl like you."

"Thanks"

"Yeah oh hey you got a piece of paper handy?"

"Yeah there's always some in the locker room." The two women walked to the women's locker room and found some paper.

"Here this is my screen name, IM me to see if I am to talk sometime." She wrote her screen name on the paper. 'xxbleedingrosexx'

"Okay and this is mine." Michelle said ripping the paper in half. 'xxxMissMcCoolxxx'

The two women said good-bye and headed their separate ways. After rounding up Coby Belle left the arena and headed off to get more than four hours of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 'Cause Things Will Never Be The Same

----

It was nearly a week later and Isabelle was bored out of her mind. Not that her daily routine wasn't okay: she worked (as a waitress in a diner on 34th and Clinton), went to school (Junior at Evergreen State College; majoring in journalism with a Minor in Communications), did something fun with Coby and chatted on the computer with highonlife who she couldn't help but to crush on. Actually, according to Coby, her life was full…of nothing, she couldn't help but to agree. Sighing, she signed out of her messenger: he wasn't on. Her phone rang, she stood up and walked to the table where her phone was resting.

"Hello?" she asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, sis." she smiled, it was Brian.

"Hey, yourself. I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. I called because…" his voice trailed off.

"Because?"

"There's this Spring Party Mr. McMahon is throwing."

"Spring? Spring already started."

"I know but still. Paul needs a date…"

"Paul?"

"Yeah, so you into it?"

She thought for a second: _'He's cute, nice, funny, seems like a good person…why not?'_

"Where?"

"It's in Greenwich, Stephanie and Triple H's house. It's on Saturday."

"Talk about short notice!" It was Thursday.

"Sorry, we just found out on Monday. It's not really a date date. Friend date. Trust me, I don't want anything going on between you and Paul." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Fine, but I don't have anything to wear…" she smiled. "Which calls for SHOPPING!" she screamed, she began to jump around.

"Yeah, shopping. I'll arrange for your plane ticket and call you with the details. So, I'm going to try and get you a flight sometime tomorrow."

"I have class tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Three till Five."

"Alright, I'll make it about six, okay?"

"Alright, love you big bro."

"Love you too, bye." they hung up.

Isabelle smiled, she ran to her computer and signed into messenger again. Before she could even see who was on, an IM popped up.

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** Did Brian ask you?

**xxbleedingrosexx:** About going with Paul to the party thing?

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** Yeah, that.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** He did, I agreed. I have to do some shopping now! Shopping HEAVEN

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** lol. I know, hey, your coming tomorrow right?

**xxbleedingrosexx:** Yeah, why?

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** Well, we can go shopping together if you want.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** That would be awesome. We can use Brian's credit card!

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** lmao, we so can! Though, I rather use my own.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** Yeah, probably. Don't want to come off like a gold digger. That was his ex-girlfriend.

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** Ex-girlfriend?

**xxbleedingrosexx:** Yeah, she was a hot mess. Basically, she was horrible. She used him.

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** Wow, I'm not like that.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** I can tell, Michelle.

----

Michelle was about to reply when Paul walked into the locker room. "Hey, Michelle."

She turned. "Yes?"

"Not to be rude but are you almost done? I want to get on before the house show starts."

"Yeah, let me just get off with Belle."

"Alright." Paul replied. "Tell her I said hi, and thanks for going with me to the party."

Michelle then looked at the screen.

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** I g2g, Paul wants to get on before the house show starts. Oh, he says hi.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** Tell him I said hi and see him soon. And I'll TTYL. Have a nice show!

**xxxMissMcCoolxxx:** I'll tell him and thanks.

_**xxxMissMcCoolxxx signed off.**_

Michelle got up from the seat and left the room. "She said hi and she'll see you soon. I'm going to go find Brian." with that she left.

Paul than went to the computer. He signed into messenger. He smiled, she was on.

**xxbleedingrosexx** Hey!

**highonlife:** Hey, I missed you.

**xxbleedingrosexx** Missed you too, though we talking this morning. Lol.

Paul smiled.

**highonlife:** :) too long.

**xxbleedingrosexx** I know. Ah, I can't wait until we meet one day.

**highonlife:** I know how you feel. So, got any plans for this weekend?

**xxbleedingrosexx** I'm going to this party with my brother's friend.

**highonlife:** Lucky guy.

**xxbleedingrosexx:** lol. I guess he's lucky.

**highonlife:** Trust me, he is.

**xxbleedingrosexx** Are you flirting with me?

"Paul!" Michelle yelled, coming back into the room. "Your match is in five."

"Oh shit!" Paul replied. Without saying anything back to Isabelle, he signed out. He stood up and walked out behind Michelle. He noticed something fall out of her pocket. He picked it up, it was a ripped piece of paper that read: 'xxbleedingrosexx'.

_A/n: Sorry it's so late! I'm so bad at these deadline things. Plus, I had writer's block. Ah, here you are. CLIFFY! YAY! HEHE. Glad I don't have to write the next two chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Well You Caught Me Off Guard

Staring at the computer screen for a few moments, Isabelle wasn't sure what exactly had just happened. One minute they'd been having a perfectly normal conversation, and then with one little question it was over and he'd signed off. Sighing heavily, she followed his example, unable to keep herself from thinking _Maybe Coby's right. I do spend too much time on that thing._ Sitting the laptop on the coffee table she got up off the couch, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she'd had it in and moving into the kitchen. Going straight for the freezer she grabbed the tub of Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide she'd bought earlier in the week, she took a spoon from the drawer and pulled the lid off. Digging into the ice cream with the utensil, she was just about to put the rather large amount of the frozen dessert in her mouth when she heard from behind her,

"You're going to get fat eating like that."

"Fuck you Coby… you just want my ice cream for yourself." She said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him playfully. Grinning at her and grabbing a spoon of his own he just nodded.

"You caught me. What are we sulking about this time?"

"I'm not sulking…"

"Bullshit Belle. I know you and the pouty look you've got going accompanied by the consumption of ice cream means you're sulking. Now as your best friend I demand you tell me why."

Sighing again, she retold the short, quite uneventful happenings of the conversation she'd had on instant messenger and how it had ended so abruptly. Staring at her for a few seconds after she'd finished talking, Coby shook his head at her, the male in him taking over. Frowning at him he didn't even need her to speak to know she was mentally asking him the simple question, '_What?'. _Taking another spoonful of ice cream and shoving it in his mouth he said,

"You're such a drama queen Belle. Maybe he got booted off or something."

"But he never got back on! I mean, what if he isn't interested in me at all like that and couldn't come up with an answer because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or what if-"

"Belle, shut up. You're thinking about this too much. I'm sure his internet just went out or something." Frowning at him, she eventually just sighed again, knowing he was probably right and that she was stressing over nothing. Still to be on the safe side, she decided to ignore what she'd said the next time they talked, not wanting things to be awkward.

xoxox

Stepping through the curtain that lead backstage, Paul's mind was reeling. He didn't know how to react to Michelle having her screen name in her pocket. He'd had to put it at the back of his mind before, focusing on his match, but now he had plenty of time to think about it. And the more that he did think about it, the more he realized it was a whole lot more than just coincidence.

Brian's little sister sharing a name with her wasn't so strange, although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wondered at first. But soon enough he'd brushed it aside. Now that was a little harder to do what with Michelle having _his_ Belle's screen name in her pocket. That also meant that _his_ Belle was his best friend's baby sister, and he'd already seen how protective Brian was of her. That was territory that he was sure he wanted to venture into. At the same time, over the last year or so he'd definitely started to develop feelings for her. It was hard not to when she was so down to earth and easy to talk to. Then again, he'd never told her he was a wrestler in the WWE either.

"Hey Paul… you okay?" Brian asked from beside him, pulling him from his thoughts. Shaking his head from side to side, Paul blinked a couple times before nodding slowly and saying,

"Yeah… just thinking, that's all."

"You were kinda out of it for a minute there."

"I'm fine Brian. No need to worry."

"If you say so." The younger of the two men said, still looking skeptical and causing Paul to smile a little before making his way to the locker room. The only thing he wanted right then was to get a shower and go back to the hotel to relax.

xoxox

The next day flew by for Belle, who found herself in a flurry of packing and getting ready for class all at once and more than once she asked herself why she'd agreed to go to this party in the first place. It was only turning out to be a big hassle for her after all. Coby still wasn't happy that he was going to have to spend the weekend alone, and if she was truthful, Belle was sad that she'd have to sit through an entire flight by herself. She wasn't a fan of flying and had never been on a plane by herself, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Coby was quite able to deal with her mini panic attacks.

When her class let out, she found Coby parked by the curb, waiting for her just like he'd said he would be and she couldn't help smiling at him. The ruffled black and white polka-dotted mini skirt she was wearing fluttered a little in the wind while her oversized white sunglasses reflected the sunlight.

"Belle, stop. You've already started your own little fan club back there." Coby said, laughing as she ran a hand through her rapidly tangling hair. Turning to see what he was talking about, she noticed the small group of freshmen boys all but staring at her, and grinned. Walking up to Coby she threw her arms around his neck, got on her tip toes, and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling away from him, she just grinned and said,

"I'm sure that took care of them."

"Are you ready to go?" Coby asked, watching as she adjusted her Invader ZIM tote on her shoulder once more. When all she did was nod, he continued, "Let's get you to the airport then. Brian will kill us both if you don't make it on that plane."

"Aww Coby, do you not want Brian angry with you?" Belle asked, with an exaggerated pout. Rolling his eyes, he just ginned, sliding his own sunglasses, which were very similar to hers, on and starting the car.

"I figure it'll be better to be on his good side if that girlfriend of his breaks his heart and someone needs to be around to pick up the pieces." At that Isabelle couldn't help but snort with laughter. Just the thought of Coby comforting her lovelorn brother was extremely entertaining to her. When they finally arrived at the airport, Isabelle still had plenty of time before her flight left and Coby made sure she didn't leave before he nearly hugged the life from her small body and berated her with threats of what he'd do if she didn't call him everyday to let him know she was still alive. By the time she got through security and found herself sitting in the comfortable first-class seat her brother had gotten her, she couldn't help the exhausted sigh she let out. As she heard the engines begin to roar, the calm feeling she'd had quickly dissipated and she couldn't help thinking to herself, _'Now if only I could get over this fear of flying.'_

xoxox

As her plane landed in Greenwich and she walked off it, Belle took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, grateful that she was now standing on solid ground and that the plane hadn't crashed. Pulling her cell phone out and turning it on once again, she looked at the clock and groaned. It read _2:04 am._ It was then that she really began to wonder why she hadn't remembered the time difference between Oregon and Connecticut when she'd said she'd come. Pulling on her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hoodie and zipping it up, she adjusted her tote on her shoulder once again and started towards baggage claim where Brian had said he meet her.

It didn't take her long to spot Brian, his arm wrapped around Michelle's waist and she grinned. She didn't dare comment on the height difference between them, although she found it more than a little amusing that Michelle was taller than her brother by two inches, when she wasn't wearing heels. Walking up behind the two she suddenly threw her arms around her brother and said brightly,

"Mornin' sunshine!"

"You're way too cheerful for this time of night. You need to glum yourself up some and I mean now." Brian said, staring at her with tired eyes that only made her smile at him even more.

"Sorry big brother… I'm still on west coast time remember? It's only like ten there."

"So?"

"Stop being such a cranky ass. You're the one who asked me to come out." Belle said, quickly becoming fed up with his attitude. Rolling his eyes, Brian just shook his head while Michelle bit her lip to keep from laughing at the two siblings bickering. Belle just waited impatiently for her bag to come around on the conveyor belt, shifting from one foot to the other. She wanted to get to the hotel and sleep, knowing that she had a long day ahead of her. She still had shopping to do as it was.

_A/N: Alright… so there's chapter four. Title credit goes to Boys Like Girls. I know it was kinda a filler but I'd like to think that it deals more with their feelings… and that's important too. So yeah… please review… and that's all I have to say here. Jess, you're up! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- _Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the stuff you don't recognize. So please don't sue us... we'd like to keep our money._

Chapter Five – Surprises

The next morning came far too early for Isabelle and before she knew it Michelle was dragging her out of bed and pushing her towards the bathroom, a set of clothes already picked out and being thrust at her. Fifteen minutes later she was opening the bathroom door again in a pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped tube top. Running a brush through her heavily layered hair, she slid on the same black flats she'd been wearing the night before she grabbed her tote and looked at Michelle while asking,

"Are we going or what?"

"You're not going to take a shower or anything?" Michelle asked, expecting to have to wait forty-five minutes at least for the younger woman to get ready.

"What's the point? I'm clean and I'll only have to take another one when we get back to get ready for the party."

"Point taken. Let's get to shopping then." And with that the two of them left the hotel and headed for the nearest mall. Twenty minutes later they were there and moving from store to store, trying to find the perfect outfit. Eventually the two split up, Michelle leaving Belle in a store to go get the two of them something to drink while Belle continued to look for something to wear.

Browsing the racks she eventually came to a dress that she knew she'd be buying and wearing later that night. It was a slightly loose fitting, pale yellow strapless that stopped just above her knee. The bust line had ruche detailing and a ruffled hem. Finding it in her size she went to the dressing room and tried it on just to make sure that it was the right dress and was happy to find that she like it even better with it on her than when it was on the hanger. Changing back into her clothes she grabbed the dress and started to look at the shoes, knowing she'd need a new pair.

By the time Michelle came back, two smoothies in hand, she was at the counter paying for the dress and shoes she'd bought. Grinning the tall blonde woman looked at her boyfriend's sister and said,

"I take it you found something you liked then?"

"Yep…got shoes and everything." Isabelle answered, returning the grin.

"Well let me see them!"

"Nope… it's a surprise for everyone."

"But you need a girl's opinion on whether you look good or not." Michelle said, a convincing tone in her voice which she was sure would win Belle over.

"Nope… trust me. I know I look good in this dress. You're just gonna have to wait and see how good 'good' is." Belle said not falling for the bait that Michelle offered. Laughing as the taller of the two pouted slightly, she just shrugged her shoulders and took a drink from her smoothie while the two continued to wander the mall, having no real direction and just trying to kill time.

After an hour of walking around they left to go back to the hotel and change. When Belle came out of the bathroom she was wearing the dress she had bought and the yellow strappy high heels that she had fallen in love with. She sat down in front of the mirror and applied a little bit of makeup and pulled half of her mid-back length hair into a twist, leaving the rest to cascade down her back. Michelle came out of the bathroom ready to go and when she took one look at Belle her jaw hit the floor. She quickly smiled and the two of them left.

"Belle you are going to ride over with Paul. You will be following me and Brian."

"Okay, uh wait where is this party again?"

"Stephanie and Paul's."

"Oh yeah I knew that. Okay ready as I ever will be." The two women stepped off the elevator and they saw the guys. Brian was staring at his little sister and so was Paul. The only thought going thru Paul's' head though was. Dammit, I can't ask her tonight and ruin this night for Brian. He and Michelle had been together for seven months and Brian was in love with her. There was no way that he could confront Belle tonight about the screen name Michelle had had.

"Paul, nice to see you again." Belle said

"Yeah, so everyone ready?" Brian asked sensing tension between his friend and his sister.

"Yeah" Michelle, Paul and Belle said together. They all walked out together to the cars. Paul opened the passenger door and Belle started to get in but she saw her brother stoop before opening the car door for Michelle. She watched as he got down on one knee in front of her. Belle was shocked. She looked over at Paul who grinned. She couldn't hear what was being said but she cold tell what the question was and the answer. Michelle kissed Brian once he stood up and all Belle could do was smile. She was happy for her brother. If only she could fall in love like that. She was in love. But she didn't think that that counted. She got into the car and Paul shut the door.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while, what up?" Belle said turning to Paul as he got into the car on the drivers side.

"Not much just working." He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Don't you ever have fun?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, anything interesting happen since I last saw you?"

"Actually as a matter of fact yes. I found a piece of paper that fell out of Michelle's pocket. It had the most interesting Screen Name on it."

"Okay, now I'm confused…"

"It was a very familiar one to me too. Someone I talk to all the time."

"Okay, so maybe the two of you are friends with the same person."

"Oh you know I thought that but then I got to thinking that this was to weird to be a coincidence. You know that conversation you had online a few days ago the one about going to this party with your brothers friend?"

"How the hell do you know about…Oh My God!" Belle exclaimed. She turned to look at him. "You mean to tell me that…" she was speechless. Thankfully they pulled up to the house the party was at. She got out of the car, without waiting for him to open the door. She spotted her brother and Michelle.

"Hey Belle is something wrong?" Michelle said looking worriedly at the younger woman.

"Yeah, Brian can I talk to you for a second. You know what never mind I don't want to ruin yours and Michelle's night. I'll be inside." And with that Belle walked into the party. Brian looked at Paul who rolled his eyes and followed her in.

He ran to catch up with her. She was talking to Maria when he finally found her. She watched him walk over and Maria shoved her toward him. She looked back at the diva and glared at her. She then turned and walked toward him. She had a drink in one hand and a false smile on her face.

"Looks like I have to play nice, for my brothers sake. Don't even attempt to talk to me unless we are talking with other people."

"Can we talk about this please, outside on the balcony?" Paul asked her.

"No"

"If we don't talk about it now and call a truce then your brother is going to figure out something is wrong and ruin his night."

"Why do you have to be right?" Belle asked glaring at him.

"Because you love your brother and you wouldn't want to see him upset?" Paul said leading the way out to the balcony.

"Okay, you want to talk so talk." Belle said turning and leaning against the railing on the balcony.

"Are you going to stay mad at me?"

"You should have told me when you found out. You could have told me when we talked or hell you could've called me. I'm sure Brian would've given you my phone number."

"And he would've asked my why I wanted it. I would have had to tell him what? That the girl I am falling for is his baby sister!?"

---------

A/N—Well here you go Tiff please don't kill me…gets on knees and begs…


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Anyways, I love the last chapter! Isn't it amazing? Well, now time for another amazing chapter…hope y'all enjoy! – 2 Die is 2 Live

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the stuff you don't recognize. So please don't sue us... we'd like to keep our money._

Chapter Six: My December

"You…you've fallen for… me?" Belle asked in shock, but she couldn't help but to smile because she was feeling the same way.

Paul chuckled a little bit. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, I'm bossy. I'm a bitch, I…I'm messy! I…"

"Am very beautiful and funny. Good personality." Belle smiled and looked at the sky. The stars shinned brightly.

"Thanks, glad you can see the good."

"Well, you have yet to show me the bad." Paul replied as he took Belle's hand.

"And the naughty…can't for get the naughty side of me." She winked at him and grinned.

"I'd like to see any side of you…"

"Or really now?" Belle leaned her head forward as Paul did the same. Closer, their lips inches apart.

"Hey, guys!" a voice came. "What the hell?"

They pulled back quickly and looked at the person who interrupted them.

"Michelle…you aren't going to tell Brain about this are you?" Belle asked frightened.

"I won't tell him. But if he asks if you two were about to kiss on the balcony then I'm gonna tell him the truth. I just doubt he'd ask that. I'm going back to the party, I want to get in a dance with Brian. By the way, you two make a cute couple!" Michelle turned but then turned around again. "As you were." She giggled and walked out the door.

"Glad she's not gonna tell." Paul replied.

"Same here." Belle gave a slight laugh.

Paul smiled as a Lifehouse's 'You & Me' began to play. "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to." Paul took her hand and they made their way back inside.

After the dance Paul went to get Belle and himself something to drink.

"Hey, Brian." Belle said, as she looked at her brother who was with two people she recognized only on TV.

"Hey…I want to introduce you to Paul and Stephanie Lesvesque. This is my little sister Belle."

"Hi." She shook hands with Triple H and hugged Stephanie. "Nice to meet you. This is a lovely party and home."

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks…we try."

"I bet you do more than try because this place is awesome. Perfect for a family."

"Yeah," Triple H replied. "That's what we're hoping for."

Stephanie eyed Belle. "You're very pretty. Ever considered wrestling."

Belle's eyes widened. "Me? Oh, please. I'd never be able to do with those divas do."

"What take their clothes off?" Triple H asked.

Stephanie hit him in the stomach. "Shut up, Paul!"

He placed his arms around Stephanie's waist.

Belle smiled and looked up at Brian.

"Brian, let's dace!" Michelle replied coming over to her fiancée.

He nodded and they walked away.

"Seriously, if you want to become a WWE Diva or like a backstage interviewer, call me." Stephanie smiled and went into her hand purse and pulled out a card.

"Thanks." Belle replied.

"We have to go mingle now. Hopefully, we'll get your call." The couple walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Paul coming from behind, Belle jumped a little.

"Nothing, really. Just a job opportunity."

Paul nodded and handed Belle a water bottle.

"Thanks." she smiled.

----

Belle laughed as Paul twirled her around. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She bent down to her shoe where her phone was strapped to her by her shoes.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Nice place to keep a phone."

"Hey, I never know what's going to happen." Belle stuck out her tongue playfully and then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabelle Kendrick?" a deep voice sounded.

"Yes, this is her. May I help you?"

"Around 7 thirty there was reported to be a fire in your flat."

"What!? Who is this?" Belle couldn't believe that her flat was caught on fire.

"Officer Owen Sampson."

"Okay…so…was anyone hurt? How did the fire start?"

"The fire, we believe was done by an arsonist."

"Wow…was anyone hurt?"

"I'd hate to do this over the phone."

"Tell me now! I need to know." Tears fell out of Belle's eyes. Paul looked at Belle confused.

"Is something wrong?" Paul asked.

Belle put her finger up in a one minute way.

"Well…" the officer replied sighing. "Your room mate was pulled out of the house by firefighters. Um, he was taken to the hospital immediately having burns everywhere. The hospital said their was nothing they could do. I'm sorry, your roommate is dead."

Belle dropped the phone. Coby…her Coby, her best friend was…gone. Tears poured out of her eyes and everything began to get blurry.

"Belle! Are you okay, what's wrong?" Paul replied.

"Coby…I…he's gone." Belle replied. Her vision got blurry and suddenly she blacked out. Her best friend was dead. Paul caught her before she could hit the ground. On lookers began to look at the situation, and Michelle and Brian ran over.

----

A/n: Okay. YAY! Good chapter. Poor Coby, poor Belle. Aww, poor everyone! REVIEW and tell us what you think. – 2 Die is 2 Live


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hand Of God

When Belle woke up, she was more than a little confused. The last thing she remembered was answering her phone and now she found herself lying on a rather plush couch, her brother, Michelle, and Paul all hovering over her. Groaning, she slowly moved to sit up only to have push her back down saying,

"You should lay down Belle."

"You're not my mother Brian." She snapped in return, not appreciating his actions and the headache she was developing doing nothing to improve her mood. "Now will someone tell me what happened?"

"You fainted Belle." Michelle offered, speaking softly, not wanting to upset her further. Frowning, Isabelle moved to sit up slowly once again, this time without Brian forcing her back down and asked the one question no one wanted to answer, least of all Paul.

"Why'd I faint? Was there some giant, monster of a spider or something?" She was joking of course, but when no one even cracked a smile she began to grow worried. Brian at least would have told her how lame she was if everything was fine, and that was what made her realize that something was seriously wrong. "What happened?"

"See… that's the thing. We're not really sure." Brian began before looking back at Paul, wanting him to continue with the rest since he'd been the one to actually hear it.

"You were crying and you said something about Coby being gone…" Paul trailed off catching a glimpse of Belle. She'd paled considerably as soon as she'd heard Coby's name, and as she began to shake Brian became even more concerned for his sister.

Belle didn't even acknowledge him, or anyone else for that matter, as everything came rushing back to her in an instant. Try as she did she could hardly decipher all the information at once, all of it melding together. The only conscious thought she was having being that the officer that had called her had been wrong, had somehow been confused and had no idea what he was telling her. There was no way what he said could be true because she couldn't survive without Coby. The two had been inseparable since the day they'd first met, on their first day of kindergarten. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

By this time she was completely numb to everything around her and didn't hear Brian say he was taking her back to the hotel while asking Michelle if she could get a ride back with Paul. As soon as she'd agreed, Brian lifted his sister from the couch and into his arms heading for his rental car. Paul and Michelle weren't far behind, going and apologizing to Stephanie and Triple H for having to leave so early while ignoring the blatant stares directed towards them.

xoxox

Half an hour later they were back at the hotel and Brian was fishing his sister's room key from the small purse she'd been carrying, getting no help from her. She hadn't spoken once the entire car ride back, causing Brian to go from concerned to downright panicked. He concealed it well though, knowing it was more important for him to take care of his sister right then. It wasn't like her to be so quiet and all he wanted was for her to say something, but as he pushed the door to her room open and sat her on her bed she only rolled over onto her side, hugging one of the pillows to her as tightly as she could, tears starting to fall silently. Brian couldn't stand seeing her so upset and sat beside her, placing his hand on her arm near her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before saying hesitantly,

"Belle… are you alright?" He already knew the answer to his question, and that was that she wasn't okay, but at the same time he couldn't think of anything else to say. Shaking her head, she whimpered softly, it being the first sound she'd made since going into the catatonic state she was in at the moment. Finding this to be a little encouraging, he decided to press his luck, and asked, "What happened Belle?"

"I just want to be alone." Isabelle said simply, her tone not above a whisper and her voice cracking as she spoke. Sighing softly, Brian only nodded, bending down to kiss her forehead and say,

"Call me if you need me. We'll talk when you're ready." When he didn't get a response from her he sighed again, leaving her hotel room and heading for his own.

xoxox

Sliding his key card into the slot, Brian waited for the little green light to blink before attempting to turn the handle. Walking into the room he caught sight of Michelle and Paul almost instantly. It was obvious that they'd been sitting there, waiting for him to come back as they both looked up at him anxiously. Michelle was the one to ask the question that both were dying to know the answer to.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Shaking his head, he sat on the bed beside his fiancée and ran a hand through his hair, saying,

"No, I'm worried about her though. She's said a total of six words since we left the party. Whatever happened… it's bad."

"She's just in shock Brian. I'm sure she'll tell you what's wrong in the morning." Michelle said, trying to comfort and calm her obviously distraught fiancé. Paul on the other hand, was sitting there, trying to piece together the broken sentence Belle had stuttered out before she'd fainted. Each time he came back to the same answer, and as he tried to come up with another scenario, he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Finally it got to be too much for him to ignore and he decided to put his idea out there. Taking a deep breath, he looked from his best friend to Michelle and then back before saying,

"Guys… what if Belle meant Coby was dead when she said he was gone?"

"Oh god…" Brian muttered after staring at his friend for a few seconds, allowing the words that he'd just spoken to actually sink in. Jumping to his feet from the bed before anyone even had the chance to blink, he was out of his hotel room and running towards the stairwell, Michelle and Paul right behind him. None of them were willing to wait for the elevator to carry them to the floor Belle's hotel room was on.

xoxox

As soon as Brian had left, Isabelle's silent tears became sobs which wracked her small frame. Stifling the heaving, gasping breaths she was taking with the pillow to which she was still clinging, she didn't care about anything going on around her, the only thing that consumed her thoughts was Coby. Immediately she began to blame herself. It was her fault that he was dead. If she hadn't come to Connecticut, then he wouldn't have been in the apartment when it caught fire. And if he had been, then at least she would have been with him. When she realized this, the tears fell even faster and the sobs became even louder.

She couldn't be sure how much time had passed before she slowly sat up, removing the pins holding her hair back and out of her face, and ran a shaky hand through the white-blonde locks before sliding off her shoes. Eventually she moved to stand, nearly collapsing to the floor as soon as she had, and moved towards the door, throwing the security lock which was placed at the top of it. The last thing she wanted was to be disturbed, and she knew Michelle had her extra key. From there she moved into the bathroom fully intent on peeling off her dress and laying back down on her bed until she cried herself to sleep. But as she tugged the zipper down and the dress fell to the floor, pooling around her now bare feet, the large bottle of extra strength Tylenol she'd brought with her for headaches caught her eye. _'It would be so easy_' she thought to herself, to take them and stop the aching she was feeling inside. To make the need to have her best friend back disappear once and for all. All it would take is a handful of pills and a short walk to the mini-bar that was located in her room.

She didn't have time to continue with these thoughts as she heard her phone ringing. She froze in place as she heard the ringtone. There was only one person in her contacts with that ringtone. The initial shock wore off almost instantly and she scrambled from the bathroom, searching frantically for her cell phone. Finally she found the phone, fumbling to flip it open and let the call connect. Breathlessly, she rasped,

"Hello?'

"Belle? Belle… please don't freak out." The voice on the other end of the line said with an almost pleading tone. They needn't have worried though, because Isabelle was too stunned to say anything. She had hoped it would happen but she knew the likelihood was probably in the range of a billion to one. This time she'd managed to be that one.

"Coby… I… how… they said you were…" she stuttered, her mind racing and leaving her unable to complete a full sentence without beginning another.

"I know Belle, I know. I can't fucking believe they called you and my parents based off what a neighbor said. Apparently DNA and dental matches mean nothing these days." Coby ranted his tone soothing at first, but quickly growing annoyed as he went on. With a watery smile, the tears falling now ones of happiness, she laughed though it came out as a sob.

"Don't cry Belle, I'm fine."

"I know… it's just that I thought you were…" here she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Then another thought occurred to her. "Coby… who was in the apartment?"

There was short pause on the line and then she heard her best friend take a deep breath,

"It was Josh Belle. He asked if he could stay with us for a while because his girlfriend kicked him out." To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. It wasn't as devastating if it had been Coby, but it was still upsetting. She and Josh had been fairly close friends, even dating for a while in her sophomore year of college. Looking around the room she moved quickly to her suitcase and grabbed the clothes she'd gone shopping in earlier that day, throwing them on.

"I'm coming home Coby… I'm trading in my ticket for an earlier flight and coming home. I love you and I'll call you when I have all my information."

"Alright Belle, I love you and I'll talk to you soon." Hanging up, she quickly ran into the bathroom and threw everything that belonged to her in the bag she had in there. Walking back into the bedroom she opened the suitcase long enough to throw the smaller bag in it along with the heels she'd worn to the party before zipping it back up. Pulling on her skimmers, she grabbed her tote bag and room key and left the room. Walking to the elevator, she waited for the little ding, signaling that it had arrived and just as she'd stepped inside and the doors had slid closed Brian and the other two came rushing out of the stairwell heading straight for her hotel room.

Checking out of the hotel was easy enough, the receptionist very understanding about her not getting the other room key from Michelle when she'd said there'd been a family emergency and allowing her to leave a note for her brother at the desk. Walking out into the cool night air, she hailed a cab and was on her way to the airport without a second thought as to her brother or anyone else for that matter, ready to get back home and back to her best friend.

xoxox

Knocking on his sister's door incessantly for a few minutes, Brian was steadily growing more and more worried as he got no response from his sister. Suddenly he heard a small gasp from Michelle and watched as she pulled a room key from a small hidden pocket in her dress. Handing it to him, she said,

"I forgot I had that…" Brian didn't respond thought, only slid the card into the slot and pushed the door open in a hurry. What he saw shocked him. He hadn't known what to expect, but finding a completely empty room with no sign that his sister had ever been there other than the unmade bed definitely was it. Looking around in surprise, he shook his head and left the room quickly, heading for the elevator.

As he got to the lobby, silently cursing the elevator for being so slow, he looked around frantically for any sign of his sister. When he didn't find her he walked to the front desk and asked the woman standing behind it,

"Can you tell me if Isabelle Kendrick checked out?"

"Actually… you just missed her. Are you Brian Kendrick?" The woman said, looking up at him curiously when he nodded, she turned around and grabbed a small slip of paper before handing it to the clearly upset man standing in front of her. As his eyes scanned it quickly he shook his head, not believing what he was reading,

_Brian-_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving like this. Coby's fine… but I just had to come home. I'll call you soon._

_-Belle_

A week later, Brian still hadn't gotten the phone call that she'd promised. Becoming fed up with waiting around for her, he decided to take the initiative and call her instead. Dialing her cell phone number, he listened to it ring before it finally kicked over to voicemail and he was greeted with this message,

'_Hey it's Belle and I'm not answering this phone right now. Won't be for a while in fact. After a really big scare, my best friend and I are taking a road trip for an indefinite amount of time… no interruptions. Leave a message or don't, I will be checking this voicemail periodically and if it's an emergency my parents know how to reach me. Bye for now…'_

_**A/N: Well that was chapter seven… and how's that for a cliffy? Hope you all enjoyed it… cause I loved writing it. Title credit for this chapter goes to Fall Out Boy. Don't forget to read and review! 3 Jess C**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE so do not SUE US. We don't have much. We only own Coby and Belle. Oh and the storyline.

Chapter eight – Some Things Are Meant To Be

Belle was sitting in the passenger seat. It was Coby's turn to drive. She was slowly falling asleep. She had had the biggest scare of her life when she thought Coby was dead. She was just glad that he was okay. They had been on the road for a week. They planned to visit all 49 of the continental Untied States. They had been thru California and Oregon, Texas and Arizona, and New Mexico. They were just driving day and night taking turns driving. Coby glanced over at Belle and noticed that she was fast asleep. Smiling he decided since there was no one else on the road to go faster then the speed limit. Coby was driving down a deserted highway and headed into Louisiana. He was also getting tired.

He didn't realize that he swerved until it was too late. He heard the sickening crunch of bones and he felt his leg break. He hit his head on the steering wheel and then right before he passed out he turned toward Belle. She wasn't in the car, and the passenger door had been ripped off from the crash. He couldn't move and they were alone on a deserted highway.

The sun began to rise and the ambulances were just leaving the site of the accident. The female victim was conscious but she had a concussion and had lost a lot of blood. The male was listed as critical. The car was completely destroyed. There was no way to determine what caused the accident. The police were busily trying to figure out who the two victims were. The only thing they knew was that they were from Washington.

XOXOX

Brian was sitting on the floor of his hotel room thinking. His sister wasn't answering or returning phone calls. Sure she had every right to be happy that Coby was alive but still she could at least answer he phone when he called. And poor Paul, something was obviously wrong with him. Brian wasn't sure what had happened between him and Belle but something had. Paul just wasn't talking about it. Brian was about to go to bed when he decided to turn on the news.

_And in other news a car accident in Louisiana involved two locals from the Olympia area. Isabelle Kendrick and Coby Mason were in a fatal car accident last night. They have been taken to Mercy Hospital. _

_Isabelle Kendrick is currently in recovery and Coby Mason was pronounced dead at the hospital just one hour ago. And in other news…_

Brian turned the television off and picked up the phone. He had to call Michelle and Paul. They were going to Louisiana; He also had to call his parents. He didn't know how he was going to so that. Taking a long slow breath he dialed Paul's number to tell him that Belle was in a car accident. They talked for a few minutes and Paul told him that he was on his way over. He walked over to the bed and woke up Michelle to tell her what had happened.

XOXOX

Belle woke up in a hospital bed and she had to remember where she was for a minute. She saw Brian standing in the doorway and was shocked. Where in the hell was she? She then remembered. The car accident, Coby, a tree… before anything could be said she passed out from the shock and realization of what had happened. Brian watched as the doctors checked her vital signs and make sure everything was alright. Michelle laid a hand on Brian's shoulder and tried to smile. They didn't know how they were going to tell Belle that Coby was dead, and that it wasn't a mix up this time. Brian turned to look at his best friend who had just walked in and moved his head in the direction of Belles room. Paul took the hint and walked in. Just as the doctors got Belle to wake up again. Belle looked over at the door and gave a weak smile when she saw Paul.

"Hey Belle"

"Paul…" Belle looked at him and he saw the question in her eyes before she could ask it."

"Belle, Coby didn't make it…"

----

A/N—sorry this is so short but it was a good chapter and I think it speaks for itself…. TIFF ITS ALL YOURS –JS-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE so do not SUE US. We don't have much. We only own Coby and Belle. Oh and the storyline.

**Chapter Nine: Untitled**

----

"What….What are you talking about?" Belle replied, she gave a slight laugh. She wished this was just a nightmare.

"He's…gone." Paul repeated.

"No he's not!" Belle screamed. "He's not gone." She began to cry. "Stop telling me these lies you bastard."

"They aren't lies…I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? Sorry!" Belle sobbed. Paul didn't know how he could comfort Belle. He then hugged her, she began to hit his back and scream. "Coby! Coby!" he hugged tighter.

Soon Brian and Michelle walked into the room. They looked at the scene before them. It broke Brian's heart to see his sister in such pain. Yet, it looked like Paul was comforting her.

Michelle smiled and tried her hardest not to reply with an 'aww'.

----

Belle woke up with a start, she looked around confused. She wasn't in the hospital, where was she?

"Belle, what's wrong?" asked Michelle coming in from the bathroom.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hotel…we're about to get ready for the party at Stephanie's house."

"I can't go there!" Belle yelled. "I have to be with Coby, I'm sorry." Without anymore words, leaving a confused Michelle, Belle ran out the room and pulled out her cell phone.

"Coby! Oh my God! I love you so much, I had the worst nightmare. No, you don't need to know about it…I'm coming home, I know. Okay, bye. Love you." Belle smiled.

"You're going home?" asked Paul, he looked at Belle.

"Yes, Paul. I'm so sorry, but…I just had this nightmare and my friend was dead and I really need to get home." Belle murmured quickly as she ran back into the hotel room to her suitcase.

"Girl, you don't need to hurry, we still got time." Michelle spoke.

"No, Michelle. I don't got time, I'm not going. I'm going back home, I am so sorry. But, I need to."

Michelle looked confused. "Okay, but I'm not telling Brian."

----

In no time, Belle was off of the plane and into Coby's arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Belle, I need to breathe. You're cutting off my circulation." Belle broke the hug with tears in her deep blue eyes.

"What was your nightmare about to have you crying…over me?"

"Coby, you know…I don't want to relive that nightmare."

"It's okay, Belle. We can just drop it."

Belle laughed and hugged her friend one more time. "I missed you."

He laughed. "I missed you too."

"Come on, let's go home and then go out. We can hit on hot guys."

Belle laughed. "Okay, but I don't think they'll be able to handle you."

----

A/n: Hey, all. You guys are probably confused and like 'wtf' but…it's a good chapter. Coby is alive. YAY! Coby, lol. There were certain agreements and disagreements about killing him off. In the end he's alive. I don't think he'll be having any more death scenes though. Lol. – Tiffany.


End file.
